Game Night
by ScytheMeister88
Summary: It's game night! And Liz couldn't be more determind to make romance blossom between her friends, by palying games like, Truth or Dare, 7 minutes in heaven, Spin the bottle and much, much, more. Who will get together? Will hearts break? Find out in Game Night!Rated T for language. SoMa, BlaTsu, Lid, and Parona.
1. Invatations

**Okay so here is a little idea that my very good friend, MissObssesion came up with about Soul Eater. Well, she never wrote it, so I asked her if I could use her idea and can you guess what she said? Anyway, she is writing a story like this for The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. So if you like this story, but want to read it Haruhi version, go to MissObssesion's profile and read! Hope you enjoy and I don't own anything!**

* * *

*Albarn and Evans recidence*

The phone rang, with it's annoying jingle that Soul hated so much.

"Soul!" Maka called from the kitchen, "Could you answer the phone please?" He sighed. What choice did he have? It was either answer the phone, or suffer from a Maka Chop. He got up and walked over to the handset on the inn table. He picked it up and pressed the 'send' button.

"Hello?" he said in his usual bored tone.

"Hey Soul!" came Liz's ear spliting squeal from the other end.

"Hey Liz," Soul said rubbing his ear to stop the throbing pain caused from her squeal.

"Is Maka home?" asked the pistol.

"Yeah, hang on," Soul answered walking into the kitchen to give Maka the phone. He walked over to Maka and tapped her on the shoulder,

"What?" she asked turning around, spoon in hand.

"Liz wants to talk to you." He said shoving the phone at her. She sighed and took the phone.

"Hey Liz!" she said into the phone. On the other end Liz responded and Maka said,

"Oh really?" Soul ignored her and went to the stove to she what she was cooking. He looked in the boiling pot to see soup...or at least that's what it looked like. He looked at Maka who was still on the phone. She turned around to continue working on the bubbly concoction in the pot. Soul raised a skeptic eyebrow at her and pointed at the pot. She shooed him away and said into the phone,

"You're getting _what_?" Soul raised another eyebrow and Maka swated at him with spoon. He held up his hands in defense and went to go watch television. On the coutch he heard the ocassional "yeahs", "sures", and "uh huhs," that usually came from a phone call. A couple minutes later he heard Maka say,

"Okay. Uh-huh, okay. I'll see you at 6. Okay, bye." Maka walked into the living room and put the phone back into the charger.

"Well, what did she want?" Soul asked turning his head to look at the cute blonde.

"We're going to Kidd's mansion tonight for a game night." Maka said with a smile. Soul shrugged.

"We're supossed to be there at 6," Maka said.

"I know," said the bored death scythe. Maka rolled her eyes and turned to go back into the kitchen.

"Wait," Soul said. She turned to face him, "What were you making in there?" he asked.

Maka shrugged, "Oh just some new soup recipie my mom sent me from Morocco," she replied, "Want some?" Before the Albino could reject, he was already being dragged into the kitchen to try the brown, bubbly, concoction.

**Star and Nakatsukasa recidence**

"99...100...101..." the crazy, blue-haired meister chanted to himself as he did one armed push ups. He had been excercising since 6a.m. and was not stopping now. All of a sudden, the phone rang, scarring the shit out of him. He fell from his one armed position. He swore about the interuption and went to answer the phone. He picked it up and answered.

"HELLO! IT IS I, THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! WHO DO I HAVE THE PLEASURE OF GRACING THEM WITH MY GODLYNESS!" He yelled into the phone.

"Shit BlackStar!" came Liz's relpy, "Must you be so fucking loud?"

"YES BECAUSE I MUST BE LOUD TO SURP-" He was cut off by Liz,

"God damn it, BlackStar!" she yelled, "Put Tsubaki on the phone!"

"What why?" BlackStar whinned.

"Because I want to talk to her!" Liz shouted, begining to get irritated.

"Why the hell would you want to talk to _her, _when you could talk to _me_?" He protested. Liz was pissed now.

"Put her on the phone now you little Bastard!"she yelled at him.

"I can't," BlackStar replied, ignoring the insult.

"And why the hell not?" Liz hissed.

"Because she's not home." He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Liz sighed.

"Okay, then I need you to listen to me." She said.

"WHAT? YOU EXPECT ME TO LISTEN TO THE LIKES OF YOU?" BlackStar shouted.

"For the love of god, BlackStar!" Liz said, her pateince running thin, "Just listen."

"Fine. This better be good." He hurumphed. They talked for a while about a party and then Liz said when she felt she'd gotten through to BlackStar,

"Now, remember, you need to tell all of this information, to Tsubaki the minute she gets home. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, tell Tsubaki, I got it." he replied. And before another word could be said, Liz hung up, glad to be done with the stupid bastard.

** Thompson and Death residence**

Liz walked into her sisters bedroom where she found Patty coloring a picture of a giraffe.

"Hey Patty," Liz said.

"Hey big sis," Patty replied not looking up from her scribbled peice of paper.

"Can you do me a favor?" Liz asked.

"Sure, Onee-chan," the younger Thompson sister, looking up from her picture, "Whatcha need?"

"Well, Patty," Liz said with a mysterious smile, "I need you to take this and go buy 5 bottles of Vodka." She produced Kidd's credit card from her pocket.

"Whoa sis!" Patty said, astouned, " How'd you get Kiddo's credit card?" Liz smirked.

****FlashBack begins****

"Hey Kiddo," Liz said, leaning over the couch to talk to Kidd, who was reading his favorite magazine, Symmetry Weekly, "Can I borrow your credit card?"

"No." said Kidd coldly, not looking up from the magazine.

"Aw, why not?" Liz asked.

"Just because," Kidd answered, flipping the page.

"That's not a real reason," Liz said, with a frown, " Why not?" Kidd sighed and shut the magazine, turning to face her,

"_Because _Liz, you spend to much money."

"What?" the elest Thompson sister, shrieked, "I do not!"

"Yes you do Liz! I've been through 10," he cringed at the asymmetrical number, " credit cards since I've met you, so no."

"Please?" she begged putting on a puppy face.

"No." he said.

"Please?" she begged again.

"N-no," Kidd, stuttered his reply, he was starting to weaken. He was a sucker for puppy dog faces.

"Pwease?" Liz said in a babyish voice, knowing he was about to crack. He took one look at her and cracked.

"Fine! Just take the damn thing!" He said, shoving the credit card at her.

"Thank you!" she said, snatching it and skipping away. Kidd facepalmed himself. What had he done?

****FlashBack ends****

Patty was now giggling.

"Patty!" Liz said.

"Huh?" Paty said, re-focusing on her older sister.

"Can you do that for me?" Liz asked.

"Do what?" she asked the older pistol with confusion.

"Get me those 5 bottles of Vodka?" Liz half screamed.

"Oh right! Brb sis!" Patty said as she skipped out of the room. Liz smirked. This was going to be perfect. Tonight, she was going to make sure Maka snd Soul admitted their feelings towards each other. As well as Tsubaki and BlackStar. And hey, maybe Kidd would admit his feelings for her! With that happy thought, she skipped off to her room to get ready for the party.

* * *

**All right that was chapter 1! Now, I know I am violating my writing style by writing another multi-chapter while in the middle of another but this idea from MissObssesion, I just HAD to start writing! So, I hope you liked it! Pls reveiw! **


	2. Truth or Dare

**Okie dokie! Chapter two! If anyone has any other good game ideas for the next few chapters…Please, tell, me I'd like to make this as long as possible! So read, review, love! I don't own anything!**

* * *

It was 6 o' clock sharp when Soul and Maka arrived at Kidd's mansion. Maka didn't want to be late. Not because she was just that kind of person who showed up on the dot, nope. She wanted to be there on time because she had recived a death threat from Liz. Soul's bike slowly pulled up to the front gates of the large house and with a screech, it stopped. Maka unwrapped her arms from around Soul and hopped off the bike. Soul followed shoving his hands in his pocket. Maka pushed open the large gate and entered, once again followed by Soul. They walked up the large path to the front door. When they reached the actual front door, Maka was about to knock when the door swung open, hitting Soul in the forehead.

"Hey guys!" Liz squealed, not noticing that Soul was laying on his back, rubbing his now bruised forehead.

"Hey Liz," Maka muttered, bending down to help her partner and bestfriend up. He took her hand and she hauled him up.

"Thanks," he said, holding his forehead.

"Come on in!" Liz chirped, gesturing the death scythe and his meister inside. Liz lead them to the living room, where only Patty and Kidd sat.

"Where's Tsubaki and BlackStar?" Maka asked.

"I don't know," Liz said, checking her watch. Soul sat down on the couch.

"Hey, Kidd," Soul muttered.

"Yes?" Kidd asked.

"Can I have some ice? Your stupid weapon opened the door in my face." Soul said, feeling the bump that was starting to form on his head. Kidd nodded and went to go get him some ice.

XxXxXxX

"Where are they?" Liz complained an hour later at 7.

"I don't know," Maka replied, "Did you even invite them?"

"Of course I did!" Liz exclaimed. Maka sighed.

"Hey sis," Patty said, "Do you think they got into an accident?"

"Patty," Maka said, "They're fine. They probably just forgot what time the party was at."

"Oh," Patty said a little disappointed.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!" Liz shouted.

"Elizabeth Thompson! Language!" Kidd gasped. Just then the door bell rang and Liz was there in two seconds flat. She flung the door open to reveal Tsubaki and BlackStar.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" she yelled.

"Sorry, we're late!" Tsubaki said bowing.

"Why were you late?" Maka asked kindly walking to the door.

"Well," Tsubaki said with a hint of irritation, "BlackStar forgot to tell me that we had somewhere to be.")

"Oh,"Liz said, "Well then! Come on in and lets get this party started!" Maka rolled her eyes at her surely bipolar friend and followed her into the living room along with Tsubaki and BlackStar.

"So you finally decided to show up, huh?" Soul said with a smirk. All that did was earn him a Maka Chop for being rude. BlackStar plopped down on the couch, pouting. He had obviously been yelled at a little by Tsubaki before they sat down inbetween Maka and Patty.

"Alright!" Liz quealed, "Let the games begin!"

XxXxXxX

"Okay," the eldest of the Thompson sisters said, "The first game we'll play is Truth or Dare!" A few groans immited form BlackStar's and Souls mouths. This was such a boring game.

"Shut up!" Liz said, slapping both of them. BlackStar was about to retaliate when Maka shot him a look that said, _You move, you die._ BlackStar slumped back down into his seat and heaved a puff of air out of his nose.

"Alright," the pistol said, "I'll go first, Patty, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" Patty squeaked with joy.

"Have you ever gone to a stripper club?" Liz asked her younger sister.

"Yep!" Patty said.

"WHAT?" Liz shouted, "YOU WENT TO A STRIPPER CLUB?"

"Yeah," Patty replied, "Is that bad?"

"Yes!" Liz shouted.

"Oh, oops!" Patty cheered, "Maka! Truth or Dare?" Maka didn't want to look like a scardy cat so she said,

"Dare."

"Ooookay!" Patty squealed,"Hmm...I dare you to..." Patty trailed off, trying to think of a good dare. Then it came to her, something Maka would never forgive her of.

"I dare you," Patty said, "To kiss BlackStar!" Maka immediatly jumped to her feet.

"No way in hell, Patty!" she yelled at the blue eyed girl.

"YEAH NO FUCKING WAY AM I KISSING _HER,_" BlackStar shouted at the younger pistol.

"You _have _too," Patty said with delight, "A dare is a dare. And if you don't kiss each other, then you're both chicken."

"NOBODY CALLS THE GREAT BLACKSTAR A CHICKEN!" BlackStar shouted.

"Then kiss her," Patty said. Maka looked over at BlackStar and gave him a look that said, _You touch me, you die. _Maka sighed. There was no way out of this was there. She walked over to BlackStar and the air in the room tensed. Maka kissed her hand and the slapped BlackStar hard across the face.

"OW!" He howled in pain. "What the hell was that?"

"A kiss."Maka said. She turned around to face Patty, "Does that count?" she asked the now giggly girl. Patty nodded through giggles. Satisfied, Maka sat back down inbetween Soul and Tsubaki.

"Alright, Maka," Liz said, "Your turn to Truth or Dare somebody." Maka nodded.

"Kidd," she said, " Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." came the young shinigami's response.

"Okay," Maka said, "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Yes," Kidd replied bluntly.

"You have? Who?" Liz asked _very _curious now, about who her compititon might be.

"Her name was Alexzandrea," Kidd said, "We were 5." Maka couldn't surpress a giggle.

"Your first kiss, was when you were five?" she snickered.

"So?" Kidd asked.

"It's just funny." Maka said.

"Well, I bet you've never kissed a boy before," Kidd said, starting to get a little OOC.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't," Maka shrugged, "That's for me to know and you to find out." Kidd shook his head and then said,

"BlackStar, Truth or Dare?"

"DARE!" The spaztic, blue haried meister shouted.

"Okay," Kidd said thinking of a dare, " I dare you to...mix ketchup, mustard, mayonaise, relish, pepper, salt, and water together and drink it."

"ALRIGHT!" the meister cheered running into the kitchen. Kidd got up to follow, because someone had to witness it. In the kitchen, BlackStar grabbed a glass and filled it with water, as well as grabbing all the conaments he needed to make the disgusting concoction. He dumped the kectup into the glass along with the mustard, relish, mayonaise, salt and pepper. When everything was in the glass, he jammed a spoon into the mix and stired it up so it turned a grayish brown color. Kidd watched with horror as he downed the entire glass in 8 seconds flat.

"Done," the young asassian said as he slammed the glass down on the table and belched. With a shocked expression, Kidd followed BlackStar back into the living room.

"Well?" Maka said, curious as to if he had completed his dare. All Kidd could do was nod.

"Whoa," Maka said.

"SOUL! TRUTH OR DARE?" BlackStar shouted at his albino friend.

"Um, truth?" Soul said, not really one who was a fan of Truth or Dare.

"Do you like Maka?" The ninja blurtted out. This took the young death scythe by surprise.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me," BlackStar said, "Do you like Maka?"

"No," Soul said cooly. Even though he was telling a complete lie. He had liked Maka since as long as he could remember, but there was no way in hell she could like him back.

"Are you sure?" BlackStar urged.

"Possitive," answered Soul bluntly, "Tsubaki, Truth or Dare?"

"Hey!" the spawn of the star clan protested, " I wasn't done intarogatting you!"

"Yes you were," Soul said, "Tsubaki?"

"Um, dare." she decided with a nod.

"Okay, I dare you to beg the person on your right to spank you." Soul said with a smirk. Tsubaki turned to her right to see BlackStar. She giggled.

"Please, spank me BlackStar! Oh please please spank me!" Tsubaki whinned with a few giggles. Soul didn't think she was actually going to go through with the dare, so he was shocked to see her begging BlackStar for a spanking.

"Oh come on BlackStar, please spank me!" she begged.

"That's good enough," Soul said. He was starting to get uncomfortable. Tsubaki quit begging and turned to Liz.

"Liz, truth or- eep!" Tsubaki sqeaked. They all looked to see that BlackStar had actually spanked her.

"What?" he asked, "She asked for it." The next thing the ninja asassian knew, a book crashed down on his head.

"Ow!" He shouted "What the hell was that for Maka?"

"For spanking my friend." she spat back book in her hand. They began to bicker and Tsubaki, ignored them saying, to Liz,

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Liz answered confidently. This was Tsubaki asking the question, so it couldn't be that bad.

"Would you marry Kidd if he asked you?" Tsubaki asked the shocked pistol with a smug look. Liz blushed.

"I-I don't know," she stuttered her answer. Kidd raised an eyebrow. Secretly, he liked this question.

"It's a yes or no question, sis," Patty said with a smirk. Liz was being pressured. She was not about to let Kidd know she loved him in front of the entire gang.

"Okay!" Liz said clapping her hands togheter, "Who's ready for the next party game?"

* * *

**Heyo! Hope you liked chapter 2. It was really fun for me to write and I can't wait to write and post chapter 3! About BlackStar's dare, I have actually been dared to do that before. I was super gross. XP Pls review!**


	3. 7 Minutes in Heaven

**Alrighty my friends, here is chapter 3. What will happen? To hell if I know! You'll just have to read and find out! And is this really necessary? But I don't own Soul Eater or any of the games mentioned.**

* * *

"Alright," Liz said, handing everyone a small peice of paper, "The next game we're going to play is called 7 Minutes in Heaven." She gave everyone as pencil as well.

"What exactly do you do in this game?" Maka asked skepticlly.

"Well," Liz replied, writing her name down on her peice of paper, "You write your name on a peice of paper, like so," she said holding up her example, "And then you put it in a bowl." She dropped her folded peice of paper the bowl that she had retrived from the kitchen.

"Wow," Soul said bluntly, "That sounds like loads of fun."

"I wasn't done explaining, idiot," Liz said, arms crossed, "When everyone has their names in the bowl, we take turns drawing names."

"And then what?" Maka asked.

"And then,"Liz continued," You spend 7 minutes in a closet with whoever you drew names with."

"Oh." Maka said. When everyone had put their name in the nbowl they were ready to start.

"Wait!" Kidd said, before Liz reached her hand into the bowl.

"What?" she asked.

"It has to be 8 Minutes in Heaven." Kidd said bluntly.

"What?Why?" Liz snorted.

"Because," Kidd stated blankly, "7 minutes is not a symmetrical ammount of time."

"Well, to bad. We're playing with 7 minutes." Liz said. This sent Kidd into a 'Symmetry Fit'.

'B-but it has to be s-symmetrical!" he sobbed banging his fist on the ground.

"No." Liz said.

"B-b-but why?*hick*," Kidd was sobbing so hard now that he was hick-upping.

"Oh fine!" Liz shouted wanting to start the game, "It can be 8 fucking minutes!"

"Really?*hick*" Kidd asked lifting up his head.

"Yes," Liz sighed, "Now can I start?" Kidd nodded and Liz plumeted her hand into the names and pulled out a folded peice of paper. She unfolded it.

"K-kidd," she read the name. She looked over at her shocked meister. Soul smirked. He was not letting this oppertunity pass to get revenge on Liz for hitting him with a door.

"Hey, into the closet you two!" he said, dragging them both down the hallway and to the closet.

"Hey!" Liz tried to protest, "I don-" she was cut off by Soul slamming the closet door and locking it. Before, returning to the now snickering group, Soul called into the crack in the door,

"Your 8 minutes has begun!"

~In the closet~

The hall closet was fairly small, so Kidd and Liz were smushed together on the floor. She grunted as he accidentally elbowed her in the side.

"Sorry," he muttered, moving his elbow away from her.

"It's fine," she replied, "Remind me to kill that damn albino when we get out of here!" she said, her hands balling up into fists.

"Calm down," Kidd tried to soothe her, "I mean it's just a game right?"

"Yeah, but-" she tried, but was cut off by Kidd.

"But what?" Kidd asked, raising an eyebrow in the dark.

"It's just," Liz sighed, "I kinda like you so, being stuck in a closet with you just make things akward for me." The next thing she knew, his lips were crashing down onto hers. When he pulled away she said,

"Kidd? What the?" she was confused.

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to offend you. I just thought maybe you-" he was cut off by Liz's kiss. When she pulled away, it was his turn to be confused.

"Liz?" he said.

"Who said I didn't like it?" she said with a smirk. He smirked back and their lips were crashing against each other once again.

~In the living room~

"What time is it?" asked the beautiful chain scythe, "They've been in there for a long time."

"Yeah, Soul," Maka said, "What time is it?" Soul looked over at the clock.

"8:30." He replied.

"What time did they go in the closet?" Tsubaki asked, alarmed.

"8:10," Patty said happily.

"That was 20 minutes ago!" Maka squeaked, "Soul! Go get them!" Soul rolled his eyes.

"Do I have t-" his question was cut off by a powerful Maka Chop.

"Ow! Okay!" Soul said, standing and walking down the hall to the closet. He unlocked the door and opened it. What he saw shocked him greatly. He saw Liz and Kidd making out on the closet floor. It looked like they were going to swallow each other. Soul cleared his throat. They both looked up.

"Oh, hey Soul..." Liz said blushing.

"Uh, time's up," Soul muttered, looking up at the ceiling.

"Right." said Kidd, standing and helping Liz up. Soul returned to the living room, with them following him. Soul sat down next to Maka and said,

"Next time, you can go get them."

"Why?" Maka asked.

"Becuase, I saw them making out." Soul shivered. He could not erase the memory of them almost swallowing each other. Maka leaned over Soul to talk to Liz.

"So are you guy's a couple now?" Her elbows rested on Soul's left leg as she leaned over him. He wasn't going to say it out loud, but he liked it when Maka was close.

"Yeah, I guess," Liz said looking a Kidd, "That is, if you want me to be your girlfriend."

"Of course," Kidd said kissing her cheek. She grinned and looked like she could have melted. Noticing that all eyes were on her, she blushed and said,

"Anyone want to play Spin the Bottle?" Before anyone could answer the blue eyed girl's question, the doorbell rang. Liz raised her eyebrow and got up to go answer it. Who would be ringing the doorbell at this hour?

* * *

**Bet you can't guess what the next chapter is! Who will the mystery guest be? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Game Night! Hope you liked and please review!**


	4. Spin the Bottle

**Okay here is chapter 4! Just to recap, in chapter 3, they played 7…er 8 Minutes in Heaven, then Liz and Kidd got together and there was a mystery guest! Who will that mystery guest be? Well quit ready my stupid A/N's and get reading! (And No Shit Sherlock, I still don't own Soul Eater!)**

* * *

Liz got up from her spot on the couch, to answer the door. When she answered it, who she saw shocked her. It was Chrona.

"Chrona?" Liz said to the pink haired boy, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Maka," he said shyly, "When I went over to her house earlier, Blair told me she was here." Liz nodded and offered for him to come inside.

"Who the hell is it?" called BlackStar from the other room. Suddenly there was the sound of Maka chopping BlackStar. Chrona hid behind Liz as she re-entered the living room.

"Who was it?" Tsubaki asked sweetly.

"Chrona," Liz said, stepping over BlackStar, (who was now passed out on the floor due to the almost fatal Maka Chop), revealing the nervous pink haired meister.

"Chrona!" Maka said, jumping up and giving her friend a hug. He shyly hugged her back.

"We were just about to play Spin the Bottle," Kidd said, "Why don't you join us so we have a symmetrical ammount of players." Chrona looked at the young pigtaled meister for reasurance and when she nodded, he nodded a yes to Kidd and sat down in between Liz and Patty.

"We're going to need to sit boy, girl, boy, girl," Liz said, "So it's fair." Everyone nodded and they positioned themselves while Liz went to get the bottle. Maka sat inbetween Soul and Kidd. Liz was inbetween Kidd and Chrona, Patty inbetween Chrona and BlackStar, leaving Tsubaki to sit inbetween her partner and Soul.

"Are we ready?" Liz asked, hand on the bottle in the middle of the table, "Then, I'll go fir-" she was cut of by the blue haired idiot known as BlackStar.

"Why do you alway's get to go first?" he whinned, "I'm the star! I wanna go first."

"Fine," Liz said, taking her hand off the bottle. She knew that if she didn't agree, things would get ugly and fast.

"YAHOO!" BlackStar cheered as he spun the bottle. It spun around a while and when it stopped, it landed on Patty.

"Do I have to kiss he-" BlackStar began, but Patty had already leaned across the table and kissed him. When she pulled away all he could say was,

"Your turn," shoving the bottle towards Patty. Patty giggled and spun the bottle. It landed on Kidd. Kidd looked at Liz with concern. Before Liz could say a word, Patty gave Kidd a slight peck on the cheek.

"I'm not going to kiss big sis's boyfriend," Patty said when she noticed that everyone was looking at her. Kidd took the bottle and spun it. Liz. He happily accepted her kiss. As the kiss started to go from kiss to full blown make out session, everyone groaned and covered their eyes and BlackStar shouted,

"Get a room!" Liz stuck her tounge out at him and spun the bottle.

Everyone was shocked when it landed on Tsubaki. Tsubaki looked at Liz and they both shrugged. There were gasps of horror when the group saw the two weapons lean across the table. But all was turned into sighs of relief as they realized the two girls hugged. Tsubaki spun the bottle and it landed on a very surprised looking Soul. As Soul's and Tsubaki's lips met for 2 seconds, Maka used every muscle in her body as to not murder her best friend for kissing her long time crush. Tsubaki giggled as she saw her friends face. Soul spun the bottle and it landed on Liz. He looked at Kidd and instead of kissing a very thankful looking Liz, he simply highfived her. Lix spun the bottle. Patty. The hugged. Patty spun the bottle and it landed on Chrona. They kissed for what seemed like an hour and everyone was wondering how they were both breathing. Chrona spun the bottle. Maka. Soul held down his jealously, as Chrona kissed Maka. Maka spun the bottle. Soul.

The room was dead silent as the weapon/meister pair looked at each other. They sat their awkwardly for a moment before Patty and BlackSar began to chant.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss..." they chanted non-stop.

"Soul, you don't have to kiss me if you dont wan-" she was cut off by his lips crashing against hers. When he pulled away she blinked.

"Soul?" she said confused.

"Who said I didn't want to kiss you?" Soul asked with his infamous smirk.

She smiled and he spinned the bottle. As the game continued on, Maka leaned on Soul, with his arm around her. It was mentally decided the were a couple. They needed no, words, just one amazing kiss to tell each other their feelings. They played for another hour or so, or at least until it was 9:30, when BlackStar spun the last bottle. It landed on Maka.

"Oh _hell _no," Soul and BlackStar said in unision. Patty giggled and said,

"They _have _too!"

"No they don't" Soul said, not wanting his girlfriend to kiss his best friend. That would just be weird.

"No, it's okay, Soul," Maka said, sitting up from leaning on him. Soul's and BlackStars mouths dropped to the floor. Maka leaned over to BlackStar and got about 2cm from his face. Just when everyone thought they were going to kiss, Maka thumped BlackStar over the head with her book.

"Ow!" he shouted, "What the hell was that for?" Everyone else began to laugh and Maka smirked.

"For actually beliving that I would kiss _you_," she said, leaning back down on Soul.

"That's my girl," Soul chuckled, earning himself a death glare from BlackStar.

"I think it's time for the last party game." Liz said with an evil grin. Everyone gulped because they knew when she got that look, that things were not going to end up good.

"Patty," Liz said, "Would you go get the beverages?" Liz asked, with a small, phyco, laugh.

* * *

**Ooooo! What will the next party game be? What horrible things come of the next party game? Why am I asking you these questions? Find out the next time I update! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	5. Never Have I Ever

**Okay here is chapter 5! What will the next party game be? You'll just have to read and find out! *evil cackle*And I STILL don't own Soul Eater! What makes you think anything has changed since last chapter? Hope you enjoy and review damn it!**

* * *

As Patty went to go retrive, whatever "beverages" Liz was talking about, BlackStar jumped up and said,

"We're playing Stripper Poker aren't we?" Everybody just stared at him.

"No," Liz said, wondering how she had forgotton to plan that one in the nights activities.

"Wha-Why not?" BlackStar said, sounding rather disappointed.

"Because the game that we'll be playing," said the weapon as her sister returned with 8 shot glasses and 5 large bottles of Vodka, "Never Have I Ever." Maka's eyes widened. She had played this game before and it was pretty fun, except for the fact of the hang over the next morning. Maka spoke up.

"Are you sure about that Liz?" she asked.

"Yeah!" said the pistol, "It'll be fun! Come on!" Maka looked around everyone was staring at her.

"Where did you even get that Vodka?" Soul asked, picking up one of the bottles and reading the label. He set it back down on the table as Chrona said,

"But, we're to young to drink."

"So?" Liz snorted opening a bottle and pouring some into everyone's glass.

"I still wanna play stripper poker." BlackStar grumbled taking his glass.

"I'm with BlackStar on this one," Maka said, "Even Striper Poker won't give me a hangover if I play."

"Well, too bad," Liz said, "This cost a lot of money for 5 bottles, expecially the bribe to the cashier to let us have the alcochol." Maka just shook her head. She might as well play. Maybe her head wouldn't hurt as much as last time.

"Alright," Liz said with a smirk, "I'll go first. I have never kissed a girl." BlackStar, Chrona, Soul, and Kidd all groaned as they downed their drinks and refiled their glasses. Since Chrona was to her left, it was his turn to go.

"I've never," he said, thinking hard, "Turned into a weapon." Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Maka all downed their glasses. While Liz refilled their glasses, Soul said to his girlfriend,

"Since when have you turned into a weapon?"

"Since, you took that block for me from Asura," she shrugged, "He hurt you, so I kinda lost it and my arms turned into blades."

He smiled and kissed her, she kissed him right back and then it was BlackStars turn.

"I have never had sex!" he proclaimed, watching Liz down her shot. Kidd looked at Liz and she gave an embarassed smile.

"I had to," she explained, "It was the only way I could get money to care for me and Patty." Kidd smiled and kissed her.

"That doesn't matter now," he said and she smiled right back. It was Tsubaki's turn.

"I have never owned a cell phone," she said happily. Maka and Chrona were the only one's who drank. Liz refield their glasses and raised an eyebrow at Maka. Maka stuck her tounge out her and waited for Soul to go. He had to think fo a minute and then said,

"I have never worn a bra," all the girls groaned and drank along with BlackStar. Maka choked a little on her Vodka. She spilled a little of it and then giggled at Kidd,

"When did _you _wear a bra?" She was in hystaric laughter now.

"I was curious," BlackStar pouted, "And Soul dared me." Maka looked up at her weapon and he grinned with a shrug. She smiled. Her turn. She grinned and said,

"I have never dyed my hair." Kidd and BlackStar downed their drinks. Kidd slammed his glass down on the table saying,

"Curse my reaper blood for rejecting hair dye!" Everyone smiled.

"I have never been asymmetrical." Kidd said. Nobody drank.

"Kidd," Maka said slapping her forehead.

"What?" he said confused.

"Ask something different, that's not a real question." Maka said.

"Yes it is!" Kidd protested.

"No, Kidd, it's not." Maka said.

"Yes, yes it is!" the young shinigami protested, "Take Soul and Chrona for examle!" Chrona whimpered and Soul said,

"What?"

"You have a symmetrical hair," Kidd said, as the beginings of a symmetry fit began to form, "You have an asymmetrical smile!" He pointed at Soul. Chrona began to cry and Soul protested,

"I do not! And what about BlackStar! He has a star tatoo on only one side of his arms!" Kidd gasped as he realized that Soul was right. He fell over backwards and passed out.

"Well, Patty," Maka said, "Your turn."

"Yay!" Patty squealed, "Okay! I have never owned a motorcycle!" Soul downed his drink. They continued to play for hours, until the 5 bottles of Vodka were drained. Patty had passed out along with Chrona around bottle 4. Liz hiccuped and giggled. BlackStar leaned against Tsubaki, snoring and Tsubaki was fighting off sleep herself. Maka was leaning on Soul who was barely awake.

"Liz?" Maka said, sleepily.

"Hm?" Liz said with a hiccup.

"I think Soul and I are gonna go home." the pigtaled meister said to her friend. Liz nodded weakly and said,

"Thanks for coming," she hiccuped again, "See you later." Maka nodded and helped her boyfriend up.

They staggered to the front door and left. Tsubaki and BlackStar were asleep on the couch. Liz shrugged. She wouldn't wake them up. She stood and walked up the stairs to her bedroom, tripping on the stairs she was so drunk. Damn, was she going to be feeling this hangover in the morning.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is done my friends. Will there be another chapter? Most likely, yes. Please REVIEW damnit and hope you liked!**


	6. The next morning

**Okay here is chapter 6 of Game Night. I don't own Soul Eater and I hope you like it!**

* * *

Maka woke up the next morning on the couch next to Soul in their small apartment. She sat up a little too fast and a wave of nausea rolled over her. It felt like she was going to vomit. Wait a minute, she was. She ran to the bathroom and flung open the toilet seat right as the acid exited her body out of her mouth. As she continued to barf up Vodka, she felt something lift up her hair and knew it was Soul.

Finally when she had finished barfing, she turned to Soul and said,

"Remind me to never drink," she hiccupped, "again." Then another roll of nausea ripped over her and she turned back to the toilet.

XxXxXxX

Liz sat up in her bed and yawned. She wasn't as nearly as hung over as she would have thought. As she got out of the bed and began to get dressed, she wondered if Soul and Maka had gotten home okay. As she exited her bedroom, she grabbed the phone on the table by the door and punched in their number. Soul answered.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, Soul," she said, "I'm guessing you and Maka got home okay?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Where's Maka," the weapon asked.

"She doesn't feel well," he replied, "She's in the bed."

"Oh," Liz said, "Well, have her call me later if she feels better."

"Okay," Soul said and hung up the phone.

Liz walked down the stairs to see everyone still passed out but Tsubaki, who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey," Liz said as she entered the living room.

"Hello," chirped Tsubaki, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Liz replied.

"I wanted to wait for you to wake up before, BlackStar and I left."

"Oh, well you didn't have to," the weapon said. Tsubaki shrugged.

"Well," she said, "We'll see you later."

Tsubaki stood and dragged her hung over partner to the door, and with a slight wave, left. Liz sat down on the couch, thinking about the last night. She smirked as she knew for sure that she would defiantly be hosting another party. And next time, with a stronger liquor.

* * *

**The end. I know it's really short, but I really couldn't think of anything cause I'm stupid like that. So I hope you liked, and pls review.**


End file.
